


Yaisha and Abbie Sitting in a Bar...

by HappyHappyReader



Category: Black Mirror (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHappyReader/pseuds/HappyHappyReader
Summary: Abbie and her good friend Yaisha celebrate a milestone and discuss a new video game that Crane really want to try. Ichabbie fans who watched Nicole's Black Mirror episode know just what I mean.Mistakes, as always, are on me. Please enjoy. Kudos and comments are appreciated.





	Yaisha and Abbie Sitting in a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nurseya33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurseya33/gifts).



> This is a straight, no chaser, gift fic for ichabbie cheer reader nurseya (Yaisha). Over the years, she had encouraged ichabbie writers to keep going with her comments and engagement with our humble efforts. 
> 
> Well, Ms. Black Girl Magic just got a degree to make a desired career change. So, here's to you Yaisha - raise a glass!

Abbie Mills raised her cocktail glass, “Here’s to my badass friend, walking across that stage like she owned it!”

Yaisha, or Y as Abbie had taken to calling the older woman not long after they met ten years earlier, raised her glass with appreciation of Abbie’s support, “I didn’t expect you to come all the way out from Sleepy Hollow just to see me walk, Abs, but I’m so grateful you did.”

The two had become fast friends after meeting at a San Diego hospital. Abbie traveled to California for an interstate prisoner transport and Yaisha Blake had been her contact at the facility. They’d stayed in touch over the years, deepening the friendship with annual beach vacations to the Caribbean, frequent phone calls and texts. When Yaisha told Abbie that she wanted to go back to school for a long-desired career change, Abbie was all for it, supporting her every step of the way.

“Girl, stop.” Abbie waved a petite hand, “You’d move mountains for me. I’d move mountains for you. End of story.”

“Yeah, but still,” she continued, sipping her too-fruity-for-Abbie’s taste cocktail, “I was still surprised you left Crane alone.”

“Why?” Abbie side-eyed, “He’s not a puppy.”

“True,” Yaisha laughed, “but you two just got back from your honeymoon. Keeping it 100, I would move mountains for you, but I don’t know that I’d leave my new husband at home two weeks after my wedding.”

“Well,” Abbie confessed, “He did pout about it, as much as he likes you and knows how much supporting you meant to me.”

“I figured.”

Abbie shrugged, “He’ll live, especially with the present I got him.”

“Oh,” Y asked, curious, “what’d you get him?”

Abbie paused to signal the bartender for a real drink – the Cosmo Y ordered for them starting to work her last good nerve, “The new game everyone is talking about – Striking Vipers,” Abbie exchanged the whiskey shot with gratitude, taking a sip before turning to face her friend’s shocked expression, “What?”

“What do you mean - what?” Yaisha exclaimed, “That’s a total sensation immersion game. That mess has people out here doing the most.”

Abbie’s smile was just a touch sinister, “I know.”

“You know?” her expression a combination of both shock and awe feeling like she was learning something new about her friend, “What do you know and how do you know it?”

“I’m a cop, remember?” Abbie rolled her eyes affectionately, “I heard about the more…interesting aspects of the game…but I want Crane to be happy and he really wants to play it.”

“Abbie,” Y countered, “Crane will be _fine_ – game or no game. It’s you I’m worried about here.”

“Don’t worry,” Abbie smiled, patting Y’s shoulder with a somewhat faraway look in her soft, brown eyes, “Crane only gets to play the game _with me_.”

“Oh…” she smiled back, now it was all clear, “I get it.”

“Get what?” Abbie asked.

“You’re the one out here doing the most.”

“When it comes to Crane,” Abbie clinked her glass against Yaisha’s with a knowing smirk, “you know it. I won’t have _my_ husband in some game fucking a bear.”

“Unless you’re the bear,” Yaisha shook her head with a smile. Her friend was crazy…crazy and adorable.

“Damn straight.” Abbie deadpanned, taking another healthy sip of her whiskey. _Damn straight._

 

 


End file.
